In another time, in another place
by ANNAFLORINDA
Summary: Completely AU. Oliver Queen meets Lois Lane at the Kent Farm and this is when their relationship begins, on Day One. How will their relationship evolve and will they make it as a couple or not? Are they not destined to be together? Oliver/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Jimmy, Clark/Lois, Clark/Chloe
1. Day One

**Day 1. **

At the Kent Farm, Lois was waiting for a message from Queen Industries; the message was going to say whether or not the company was going to support Martha-Senator-Kent or not. Lois doubted that they would, but she knew that Martha thought that they would; Lois thought that rich people, like Lex Luthor, only did things if it benefited them and she assumed that Oliver Queen, who was the owner of Queen Industries, would be exactly the same.

There was a knock on the door, so Lois left her laptop on the kitchen table and opened the door. There, she found a rather good-looking man, with blonde hair and looked to be in his late twenties. He held out his hand and, smiling, said, "I'm Oliver Queen. I'm here to talk to Senator Kent-I want to give her my support."

"You're Oliver Queen?" Lois asked, as he had not been what she had been expecting and she had not expected him to be so polite….and good-looking. "Yeah, I am. Is Senator Kent in?"

Recovering from the shock, Lois shook her head. "No, she isn't in."

A smile spread across Oliver's face, as he asked, "Do you work for her?" When Lois nodded, he added. "That's great. I'll talk to you then and you can pass on what I say." With that, he walked into the house before Lois had a chance to object-not what she really wanted to, as she really liked this man.

After about half an hour of talking about politics, Oliver really liked Lois and he could tell that she felt the same way about him. "Tell you what, if Senator Kent is as great as you say she is, it's going to take more than half an hour of your time to convince me that she's worthy of my support," he watched her reaction closely, then asked, "How about you go out for lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I don't know where you live," Lois replied quickly, as she did not want to appear to be desperate.

Chuckling, Oliver replied, "That's fine. I'll come here and pick you up." He stood up, then asked, "Shall we say 1: oo?"

Lois shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want."

There was a silence, as their eyes met, then Oliver smiled and said, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Lois." With that, he left the house, leaving Lois stunned, wondering from where her good luck had come; she had only spent half an hour with Oliver and already, she really liked him.


	2. Day Two

Day 2:

The following day, Oliver was true to his word and he collected Lois at to her surprise, he drove her to the Talon and they went inside and ordered food.

When their food came, Lois observed, "I'm guessing you don't normally come to these types of places, so why have you brought me here?"

Oliver smiled at her, then replied, "Well, erm, I thought that you would feel more comfortable here. You work here, don't you?"

"I did, yeah." She replied, as she began to eat. She was barely able to keep her eyes off him, then she asked, "Speaking of jobs, how have you made all of your money? Have you actually worked for your money or do you just have it, like Lex Luthor, a man whom I cannot stand?"

Stiffening at Lex's name, Oliver looked into her eyes and replied, "The wealth belonged to my mum and dad-my parents-and I inherited it all…when they died."

Lois bit her lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She looked down at her food, unable to maintain eye contact. "I'm sorry. I-er-I don't know what to say."

Oliver smiled and reached out and squeezed her hand. This made her look up, as she felt as if she were having an electric shock. He smiled at her and she felt as if he were apologising for something, though she was not sure for what. Removing her hand from underneath his, she sighed, then whispered, "My mum died when I was little. My dad didn't know how to act or how to go on, so he put me in charge of my little sister, Lucy, which kind of ruined our relationship. My mum had a terminal illness. I guess I knew that she was going to go, but it was still a shock, you know?"

Oliver's eyes echoed a depth of pain which Lois had never seen before. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "Yeah, well, when my parents died, I wasn't expecting it at all." He swallowed, then he asked, "What was your mum called?"

"Ellen," Lois replied, "her name was Ellen and my sister's named Lucy. What were your parents named?"

"Isaac and Esther." Oliver replied, in a short and sharp tone. Their eyes met and he reached out for her hand and squeezed it. He smiled and she smiled back.

Ten hours later, after talking for the entire afternoon, Oliver drove Lois back to where she was staying with Chloe in Metropolis. As they walked towards the door, he twisted her and held her in his arms, lowering her. Their faces were inches apart and their eyes were searching each other. They both wanted to kiss the other, but neither of them had the guts to make the first move. "I'd like to kiss you now." Oliver whispered, decided to tell her how he was feeling without showing her, because of the fear of embarrassment.

Once again, Lois did not want to appear as if she were desperate, so she removed herself from Oliver's arms and replied, "Let's make this interesting. You do archery, right?"

"Since I was a kid, yeah." Nodded Oliver, wondering where this was going.

Lois smiled and pointed to a can.

He aimed his arrow at the can and it missed by a fraction, Lois smiled, then asked, "You know the reunion at Excelsior Prep, do you have someone to take to that?" When Oliver replied that he did not, Lois said that she would go with him, as his date.

They said goodbye and Lois walked into the flat she was sharing with Chloe, "So, how was your night out with Mr. Queen?" Chloe asked; she, Clark, Jimmy and Lana were having dinner together.

Lois pulled a chair over to the table next to her cousin and replied, "Yeah, it was good, thanks." She smiled at the memory of Oliver's face so close to hers.

"You really like him, don't you?" It wasn't really a question and Lois knew that no answer was required; the answer and her feelings for Oliver were evident from the look on her face and the ways her eyes were sparkling.


	3. Day 14: Reunion and secrets

Day 14:

The reunion at Oliver's old boarding school was interesting, but Lois could tell that Oliver did not really want to be there, especially when they had walked into Lex and some of Oliver's old friends. What had made Lois happy was the fact that Oliver had referred to her as 'my girlfriend'. She had heard all of the stories about Oliver and how he was with women, but she also knew that he had feelings for her, as she did for him.

After the reunion, the two of them went to see a film and afterwards, they went back to Smallville and went to The Talon, whereupon they both offered coffees.

Sipping her coffee. Lois asked, "So, what's with you and Lex, and don't tell me that it's because your business rivals."

Oliver smiled slightly, then replied, "No-it-er-er-it isn't that." He sighed, then whispered, "After my parents died, I took the anger and hurt out on the Lex. I regret it and I've told him so, but…the damage had been done."

"I know I should probably know this already, but how did your parents die?" Lois asked, in a gentle voice, as she looked Oliver in the eyes.

"It was a plane crash." Oliver whispered, then he cleared his throat and repeating, "It was a plane crash. It was a couple of days after my 10th birthday and I was told that they were dead, they were gone. I was placed in different foster homes all around the world. I-er-I did things which I'm not proud of."

Unable to resist, Lois asked, "Like what?"

Much to her surprise, Oliver chuckled, then his face turned serious. "As I grew into an older teenager-17,18-I started to drink heavily and I became addicted to drugs and alcohol. I haven't touched the stuff for nearly two years."

"What are the pills you take for, then?"

Oliver's eyes searched hers and hers assured him that everything was going to be alright and he smile did this also. "They're for depression, from which I suffer." There was a long silence, then he said, "Look, this is the longest relationship I've had for years. If you want to back out now, because of what I've just told you, I'd completely understand."

Lois reached out and took his hands in hers. She squeezed his hands and smiled. "What you've just told me, doesn't change the way I feel about you. If you want me, then I'll be your girlfriend."

A smile spread across Oliver's face and he replied, "I want that more than anything-I want us to be together, Lois."

Their eyes connected and Lois leaned across the table and, for the first time, their lips touched and they kissed. At the beginning, it was a soft kiss, but it became more passionate and the two of them were left with no doubt about how the other felt about them.


	4. DAY 67: MORE THAN WORDS CAN EXPRESS

**Day 67:**

Fifty-three days later, after working all day, Lois called Oliver and invited him to have dinner at the flat which she and Chloe shared; Chloe and Jimmy, who had recently married, were out with Clark and Lana, who had married about a year before. Lois was very glad that Chloe and Jimmy were out, as she really wanted to spend the night with Oliver; she thought that she was falling in love with him, but she was too afraid to tell him.

Meanwhile, in Oliver's flat, Oliver and Clark were talking, then Oliver asked, "How did you know when you loved Lana?"

"I just knew; I knew that she was the one." Replied his friend, before asking. "Oliver, what's this about?"

Oliver looked down at his hands, then whispered, "I think I'm in love with Lois, but I don't want to tell her."

Confused. Clark sat down and asked, "Why is that?"

Throwing down a pen on the table, Oliver replied, "Clark, you're one of Lois's best friends. I can't tell her because-because I don't want to scare her off."

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you're the Green Arrow and you haven't told her?" Clark asked and Oliver's silence was the answer to that question. "Oliver, I told Lana when I asked her to marry me and she took it well, and if I know Lois as well as I think I do, she'll take it as well as Lana did-maybe better. You can't be with someone, be in love with them, and not tell them who you really are, because that will ruin the relationship-trust me, I pushed Lana away so many times, because of my secret."

There was a silence, then Oliver confessed, "Since my parents died, I've been so careful about not letting people get close to me, because I'm afraid they'll die, or leave me." His eyes met with Clark's and he asked, "Can you understand that?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I can. I had the same fear after my dad died-I even pushed my mum away, and Chloe and Lana and Lois, because I was afraid that I'd loose them, like I lost Dad." He sighed, then added, "Lois has lost a parent, like me, if you tell her that, she'll understand and I'm quite sure that she's in love with you, too."

Once Oliver was at Lois's flat, he suggested that they watched a film and snuggled. They did so and when the film had finished, Lois suddenly whispered, "I love you, Ollie."

Their eyes met and he replied, "I love you too, Lois." He kissed her and she kissed him back, with equal passion and love.

After their kiss ended, Oliver insisted. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, Lois."

"You're not pressuring me into doing anything, Oliver, I love you." She replied and they kissed again, with the knowledge that they loved the other more than they could express with words.


	5. Day 116: Moment I'll regret

**Day 116: Moment I'll regret for the rest of my life.**

49 days later, Lois dragged her suitcases up to Oliver's flat, but her heart broke when she saw that he was not ready; for the past couple of weeks, he had been more distant and he kept disappearing and she didn't know why. When he had proposed this vacation, she had thought that he had been serious about being with her alone, with no interruptions, but obviously not, due to the lack of his suitcases.

"Lois." He whispered her name, seeming surprised to see her, as he locked his phone and guilt spread across his face. "Lois, I"-

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Lois cut across him, her tone not being half as offensive and strong as she wanted it to be, as she was trying to be strong.

Oliver walked over to his desk, then turned back to her. "I have to go away for business." Telling her this lie hurt him, but he knew that if he didn't do this, he would end up hurting her and he did not want to do this. In the future, he assured himself, that she would thank him for doing this-for setting her free.

Lois walked over to him and insisted, "Then stay." It was in a quiet voice, but the pleading in her voice was evident.

Her boyfriend looked up at her and shook his head. When he spoke, to Lois's surprise, his voice was raw with pain. "Because there are more important things in this world that what I want for myself and what I love." He looked down. "I'm sorry, Lois. It's complicated, I can't explain."

"Everything with you is!" Lois snapped, her hurt manifesting itself in anger. "You are two different people: there's the romantic kind man, the one I fell in love with and then, there's this other guy who's mysterious and never explains anything."

Once again, Oliver looked into his eyes and she saw tears forming. "Ever since my parents died, I've moved around from city to city, from country to country and, in all of those years, I've never once regretted leaving anyone…and then I met you."

Lois turned away, more so that she didn't have to look into his eyes. She heard him walking over to him and he whispered. "I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you."

Turning to look at him, she replied, in a flat voice, "Well, that's too bad, because you've ended up doing just that, Oliver."

He searched her eyes for a while, as if searching for something. "This is the moment I'm going to regret for the rest of my life, isn't it?"

With tears falling down her face, Lois nodded, then reached out and kissed him. As he started to kiss her back, she pulled away, removed her hands from his neck, his hands from her waist and walked away. In her heart, she knew, that this was the moment he was going to regret for the rest of his life.


	6. Day 188: I'm sorry

**Day 189-I'm sorry.**

The next 75 days were the most miserable of Lois's life. She missed Oliver more than she had expected and she didn't realise how much she had loved him until now.

Meanwhile, Oliver had been with the Justice League, fighting against evil and the plans Lex Luthor had to exploit people with abilities. Whilst he was doing all of that, as Green Arrow, Lois was all he could think about and that broke his heart. His head knew that he had done the right thing, but his heart was not so sure; he still loved Lois, but he knew that he had no chance of ever being with her again.

In Metropolis, Lois read the headline of 'The Dailey Planet' and he heart sank as she read that Oliver was moving back to Metropolis. How was she going to be able to face him, after everything that had happened? She still loved him, she knew that, but she doubted that he would ever feel the same way again.

A couple of days after Oliver returned to Metropolis, Lois finally worked up the courage to go and see him. As the lift stopped in his flat, she saw Oliver and for a brief second, their eyes met, before Lois broke the gaze and walked out of the lift.

Oliver bit his lip. "Lois. It's good to see you again."

Instead of replying, Lois slapped him across the face and hissed. "I don't need to tell you what that was for!" she was angry that he had broken her heart and she wanted him to know that.

Much to her surprise, Oliver chuckled and replied, "You know, I was expecting that. Would you like to come in?" As she walked into the flat more, she saw candles and a table, with food. "Before you make assumptions and jump to conclusions, the dinner's for you." Oliver told her, hastily, as he moved to stand next to her.

A smile crossed her face and the two of them stood together in silence, before Oliver whispered, "I've missed you so much; you're all I could think about." Lois's eyes searched his and then he moved his face closer to hers, she accepted it and they kissed passionately. When their lips parted, Lois held his hands and replied, "I've missed you too, Ollie."

They stood in silence for a while, then Oliver walked her over to the sofa and told her, "I have to tell you something. There was a reason why I was away for 75 days."

"You counted?" Lois laughed.

Oliver smiled slightly, then his face turned serious. "Lois, all of those time I disappeared…when you kissed the Green Arrow, that-that wasn't the Green Arrow."

Lois stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?" She was silent for a minute, then she said, in a faint voice, "You're the Green Arrow, aren't you?"

He nodded and looked into her eyes, trying to work out her reaction.

Anger and betrayal filling her, Lois ripped her hands out of his and walked over to the window. She turned around to face him, with tears in her eyes. "That's where you've been for 75 days, helping people. Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you trust me?"

Oliver stood up and walked over to her. "I'm really sorry, Lois. I didn't do it to hide who I was from you, I did it to protect you…because I love you, ok? I just wanted to keep you safe." He bit his lip, then asked, "Does this change anything between us. I know my job is demanding, but I can make time for you. I can make this work." When she gave him no reply, he whispered, "I'm asking you to give us another chance, please."

Shaking her head, Lois replied, "I can't Oliver. I can't keep a secret."

"Lois, please."

Their eyes met, then Lois confessed, "Call me selfish, but I don't want to spend every second of my life worrying about where you are-if you're safe or not. I can't. I'm sorry." She embraced him in a hug, then walked back to the lift. As the lift went down, she saw Oliver begin to cry and her heart broke all over again.


	7. Day 200: Let him go?

**I do not own Smallville. Oliver/Lois, hints of Lois/Clark. Enjoy and, please, review. Let me know what you think:)**

Day 200: Let him go?

Lois was now very happy with the life she had built up; she was a journalist at The Daily Planet and she and Clark were very good friends and Chloe and Jimmy were engaged to be married. Whilst she was happy for them, she was also jealous; she knew that her relationship with Clark would never be anything more than friendship and she wondered what would have become of her life had she stayed with Oliver.

After going to see Tess in her office, she had a sinking feeling that Oliver and Tess had a history, a history which Oliver had not told Lois and that hurt her, as she had thought that she and Oliver had always been honest with each other and she decided that she would go and see Oliver, to see how drunk he was.

However, upon entering the Isis Foundation, Lois saw that Oliver was in a he was more serious predicament than being drunk. She walked over to him and sat down, fighting back the tears which were threatening to fall; she knew that he could die tonight and she could not face the idea that he would die without knowing how she felt. Clasping his hands in hers, Lois silently prayed that time could be turned back and she and Ollie could be together again. She knew that her feelings for Clark were there, but she also knew that she had once loved Oliver more than she had ever loved anyone.

Once Chloe was gone, Lois dabbed Oliver's head with a towel, in order to try to prevent his temperature from raising too high and putting his life in even more danger. Finally letting the tears fall, Lois began, knowing that he could not hear her, "Look at us: the noble couple. You let me go to protect me and I let you go so that you could save the world. Aren't we noble and selfless? Ollie, I let you go so that you could fulfil your destiny and be the hero I know you can be. Don't let me regret that decision. Did you let me go because of Clark, because of my feelings for him? You were wrong, he doesn't look at me in that way." She paused, then ran her hands through his hair, as she whispered, "The truth is, sometimes I wonder if I should have ever let you go." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Without her noticing, Clark entered and saw her doing this and his heart sank; he knew that Lois still had feelings for Oliver and, for an unknown reason, he did not like that.

The monitors around Oliver suddenly started being frantic and Lois sat there, holding his hands, hoping that he was going to be alright. Davis rushed in and saved Oliver's life, but it had still scared Lois and she was embarrassed about what Clark may or may not have heard her say to Oliver.

The next morning, at the 'Daily Planet', Clark sat on her desk and asked, "Lois, are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" replied Lois, focusing on her work and on the computer screen.

Clark bit his lip. "I-I saw how upset you became…when Oliver was dying. I think that it affected you more than you thought it would, more than you're willing to admit. Lois, when we love someone, those feelings don't just go away; there's a part of me that still loves Lana."

There was a silence, then Lois sighed. "I made the right, the best decision, when I let Ollie go. If I hadn't ended it, he would never be who he needs to be and I don't want to have that on my conscience As much as it hurts me, letting him go was the best thing I ever did." She was trying to convince herself and Clark.


	8. Day 220: He'd be a fool

**I do not own Smallville. Based on the scene in "Bride." Enjoy and, please, review. :)**

**Day 220: He'd be a fool.**

Lois could not believe what was happening. She and Clark had been about to kiss and Lana had turned up. Of all of the times to turn up, why had she turned up then, at the very point when the relationship between Lois Lane and Clark Kent had been about to change.

She walked onto the porch and sat down, running her hands across her face.

"You ok?" She looked up and saw Oliver, as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Lois shook her head. "No, not really, but I have to deal with it, so you can go and join the party."

Oliver pursed his lips and remarked, "I know that I'm not one of your top confidants, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Hesitated, Lois ran what she was going to say through her head, before beginning. "I'm just having all of these feelings and I don't know what they mean." She paused, then said, "I'm sorry, I can't do this with you. You're my ex-boyfriend."

"Lois," he said her name in a very gentle way, "we need to get past this. Let's pretend that our relationship never happened and that I'm just a good friend." He paused, then asked, "So, how long have you been in love with Clark?"

Lois stared at him. "What, what makes you think that it's Clark?" Their eyes met and they had an understanding, so she continued, "I guess I've only just worked it out. He and-we were dancing together and, there was a moment, when we were about to kiss…but we were interrupted and now I don't know what to do or how to act around him. I thought that he looked at me in that way, but compared to Lana, I'm nothing."

Oliver sighed, then remarked, "Lois, at some point, he is going to realise his feelings for you and if he doesn't…then it's his loss. He'd be a fool to let you go." He finished, in a whisper. When she turned to him, he smiled, but there was something else in his eyes which Lois saw and she wondered he had not moved on. What if he still loved her, when she in love with Clark?


	9. Day 482: Confession and I do

**Please review. :)**

**Day 482: Confession and I do. **

262 days passed until Lois saw Oliver again and so much had changed. Shortly after Chloe and Jimmy's marriage, Jimmy had suddenly died, leaving Chloe widowed, so most of Lois's attention had been on her cousin. Oliver had left after Chloe and Jimmy's wedding and was in Star City. Lois was glad about her progressing relationship with Clark; they were not yet dating, but she knew that the two of them were very close and the uncertainty of when they were going to get together, added some excitement to their relationship.

The one thing that Lois did know about Oliver was that he had married Dinah Lance, who had also worked at the Daily Planet, but Dinah had died around the same time as Jimmy, which, to Lois, explained why Oliver had not attended Jimmy's funeral, as he had been grieving for his wife.

That evening, Lois and Clark were due to go on a "work-date", as Clark had called it, but Lois knew that there would be very little work involved in this date. She arrived at the restraint and waited, ordering herself a drink.

An hour later, she gave up and walked back to the Daily Planet, whereupon she saw a horrific and heart-breaking sight: Chloe and Clark kissing. She did not know that Clark was under the influence of Red K, so she ran out of the building and made her way back to the restraint, because she was hungry.

As she sat down and ordered a pasta dish, the door opened and she hoped that it was Clark, but it was not: it was Oliver. He walked over to her and asked, "What are you eating?"

Very confused, Lois replied, "Pasta. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I haven't seen you since"-he broke off, then asked, "How's Chloe?"

Lois resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of her cousin's name and replied, "She's coping quite well, thanks. How about you, Ollie? I heard about what happened to Dinah. I'm so sorry."

Oliver looked down at his hands and murmured, "Yeah, she died a couple of weeks after our marriage. She was pregnant as well." The raw sadness in his voice made Lois want to hug him, but she resisted. "But that's in the past and life moves on." He paused. "I need to talk to you about something."

Lois frowned. "What?"

Standing up, Oliver took her hand and led her over to the balcony, where her hair was illuminated by the moonlight. "Lois, there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you, even when I was with Dinah-I would wake up and wonder what you were doing, but I couldn't bear to come and see you. I was right when I said that letting you go was the moment I'd regret for the rest of my life. Lois, I still love you. You're the best part of my life."

Shock was plastered all over Lois's face and she inwardly sighed. Why had he not told her this sooner? Carefully placed her hand on the side of his face, she whispered, "I love you, Oliver, as a great friend and I have to be honest with you."

"Clark." Oliver uttered in a barley a whisper. Lois nodded and he cleared his throat, then forced a smile. "I'm glad that you know what you want and I hope that it works out for the two of you. Life's all about chances and you, my friend, were a chance worth taking." Lois could see the tears in his eyes and it made her feel guilty. "I'm so sorry."

Oliver shook his head, then walked away, leaving Lois standing on the balcony and she let the tears fall. Tears of regret for letting him go all of those years ago and for not realising how much he was suffering.

Just as she was about to leave the restraint, she heard the click of a gun and turned around. "Give me your money." Hissed the gunman.

Before Lois could respond, the man was attacked from behind and Oliver held his hand out to Lois and they ran away, but the gunman regained consciences and was not far behind them.

Lois realised that they were trapped and that she was going to die, right there, she buried her face in Oliver's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her in any way that he could.

The Blur appeared and saved their lives, but upon seeing Lois, he fled, as the guilt for what had done with Chloe was too much.

Lois raised her face from Oliver's chest and saw that the gunman had been tackled to the ground. She looked up at Oliver, into his eyes, and, following her instincts, she kissed him and he kissed her back, closing their eyes. As their lips parted, Lois whispered, "Marry me, Oliver. Please marry me." She hugged him and, for the first time in years, she felt complete.

Later that evening, in a church, they took their vows. "I, Lois Lane, take thee, Oliver Queen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, till death do us part."

"I, Oliver Queen, take thee, Lois Lane, to be my lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, till death do us part." There were tears in both of their eyes as they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. Once this was done, Oliver leaned down and kissed Lois gently and she kissed him back, with all of her love.


	10. Day 761: Welcome to the world

**I do not own Smallville. Please enjoy and review:)**

Day 761: Welcome to the world.

Nearly a year after their marriage, Lois Queen, as she was now, felt something very strange happening and she felt wet. She was nine months pregnant and she and Chloe were spending the day in Metropolis. Lois looked to her cousin and whispered, "Chlo, my water's broken."

Her cousin's face turned from one of horror then of excitement. Lois and Oliver had deliberately not discovered which sex their baby was, as they wanted to have a surprise.

As soon as Lois and Chloe arrived at Metropolis General Hospital, and Lois was in a room, Chloe grabbed her phone and called Clark. Within a second, he appeared and asked her what was wrong. "You need to find Oliver; Lois is giving birth." Clark nodded and agreed, but bent down and kissed her, before whooshing out of the hospital. Chloe smiled to herself; she and Clark had been dating since Oliver and Lois had been married and they had fallen deeply in love; Clark had realised that what he had done whilst under the influence of Red K had been as a result of his true feelings for Chloe, feeling which he had never really admitted.

Chloe went back to Lois's room and asked Dr. Emil how her cousin was. The doctor replied that she and the baby were going to be fine, but that the actual birth may take some time. "Have you found Ollie?" Lois asked, as Chloe sat down on her bed.

"No, but Clark's out looking for him now. He'll find him," she held her cousin's hand. "I called your dad and Lucy as well and they're on their way. I can't believe that we're here Lois, with you having a baby, Oliver Queen's baby."

Closing her eyes, Lois smiled and whispered, "When Ollie and I were first together, I wouldn't let myself think about this moment-me having his baby. I mean. What about you and Clark, Chlo, do you think that you'll be in this situation soon?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yes, but not for many years. Clark and I have talked about it and we agreed that we'll have kids after we're married and one of them's going to be named after Clark's dad." She smiled sadly, remembering the kind Johnathan Kent. "and a girl will be named after my mum or his biological mother. Have you and Oliver come up with names?"

"Yeah. If it's a boy, Isaac, after Ollie's dad and, if it's a girl, either Ellen, after my mum, or Esther, after his mum." Lois smiled at the thoughts of her babies. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her husband and Clark. The former was by her side. He kissed her and held her hands. "I love you, Lois." He whispered.

Lois kissed him back and replied, in the same tone, "I love you, too."

Clark turned to Chloe and cleared his throat, causing Chloe to stand up and look at him. "Chloe, there's something that I need to talk to you about." He looked nervous.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, feeling nervous, because her boyfriend was nervous.

Inhaling a deep breath, Clark began, "Chloe, I love you. When we were teenagers, I was so in awe of Lana and so blind. You were right in front of me and I never noticed you. I never want to feel like that again, as if I've missed my chance. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He glanced at Oliver and Lois who were watching and they both gave him smiles of encouragement, so he bent down on the floor and retrieved a ring from his pocket. "Chloe Anne Sullivan, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, Chloe sat down on the stone cold floor in front of him and recited a part of her letter to him. "I'll let you go for now, hoping that one day you'll fly back to me, because I think you're worth the wait. You were, Clark. I would wait a thousand years for you." They kissed passionately, then she added, "And the answer's yes, if you're wondering." They laughed and Clark slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed again, then Chloe ran over to her cousin and hugged her and Clark hugged Oliver and thanked him for helping him to pick out the ring.

An hour later, Lois was holding a baby in her arms and Oliver was sitting beside her, with his arms around his wife and child. Chloe and Clark left the room, as they thought it best to give the new family some privacy.

"Hello, Isaac Samuel Queen." Lois whispered, with tears in her eyes. Slowly, she passed him to Oliver and he smiled down at his son. Tears began to form in Oliver's eyes and he mused to the baby, "Your grandparents would be so happy that you're here." Lois knew that he was referring to his parents and to her mum.

Oliver put Isaac back in his wife's arms and bent down, so that their faces were level. "Thank you, Lois, for not giving up on me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Lois smiled, closed her eyes and kissed her husband, with their baby in her arms.


	11. Day 18,253: 50 years of marriage

**Enjoy and, please, review. :)**

**18, 0253: 50 years of marriage.**

50 years later, Oliver and Lois met up with Clark and Chloe, with their grandchildren. Clark and Chloe had married around Isaac's first birthday and their wedding had been a quiet one, which they had all loved. When Isaac had been 4, Chloe had given birth to a baby boy, whom she and Clark had named Johnathan Sullivan-Kent and a couple of months after that, Lois had given birth to a baby girl, whom she and Oliver had named Esther-Ellen Queen. The following year, Chloe had given birth to a baby girl, whom had been named Lara Sullivan-Kent and the next year, another boy named Peter Sullivan-Kent, after their childhood friend, Pete Ross.

10 years ago, Conner had married and he and his wife had one child, a boy named Alexander, who was 6. Esther-Ellen was also married and she and her wife had twin girls, whom they had named Patricia and Alicia Queen. Chloe and Clark also had five grandchildren; Johnathan had a daughter, named Jessica and a boy, named William, named after Clark's mum's parents, Lara had a daughter named Olivia and Peter had two boys, named Stephan and Allister.

Oliver and Lois were very happy with their family and friends. As they were sitting together, when Chloe and Clark were buying drinks for the eight children they had with them. Lois rested her head on her husband's shoulder and smiled. "Can you imagine what might have happened if I hadn't been at the Kent Farm that day, or if we hadn't nearly been killed? If the latter hadn't happened, you and I would not be here."

Smiling, Oliver squeezed her hand. "I am so grateful that I met you on that day, Lois. As I said years ago, you are the best part of my life." They closed their eyes and kissed, until Patricia and Alicia made noises, as if they were about to be sick. Oliver and Lois laughed and raced over to their grandchildren, content that their paths had led them to where they were.


End file.
